


#TCC

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Dark Harry, Ephebophilia, F/F, First Crush, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Statutory Rape, Student Eggsy, Teacher Harry, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He's so beautiful. He makes me ill every time I see him. My stomach jumps around and my heart beats too fast when he speaks to me, when he reads from a book, and my legs stop working right when he kisses me and whispers to me to never tell anybody what we've done.





	#TCC

It hadn't been five minutes into the first day of school and Eggsy already found himself admiring his new English teacher.

Mr. Hart was his name, a tall, lean, gorgeous man. Dark hair with greying temples, dark eyes that appeared wise behind his spectacles, and distinguished lines about his face that he found himself drooling over. He barely paid attention in lectures when such a handsome man stood before him, speaking in a smokey tone of voice that sounded like music.

He'd get tight knots in his stomach whenever Mr. Hart approached him at his desk, asking what he was writing about in his journal. It was used to practice writing, extra points were given if the word-of-the-day was used.

His crush had been getting the best of him, he'd write coy notes in his journal for Mr. Hart to read over during silent work periods. Without fail, he'd get a glance from his movie-star handsome teacher and warm smile that ignited his whole body in hot flames. He'd get knots in his stomach when he'd approach him to give back his journal personally, their hands brushed against each other exactly 15 times since the school year started. In these first few months, Mr. Hart had given Eggsy 23 and a half glances, 13 smiles, three smirks, and clapped his shoulder once.

His heart got aflutter one day when Mr. Hart came into class on an exceptionally hot day, two buttons on his shirt were undone, allowing the entire class to see a few inches his tanned, naked chest. Eggsy took this as an invitation to flirt further, and Mr. Hart gave him a half-lidded stare while he explained what “dispassionate” meant.

“Dispassionate is when you don't react to things. Like, if you was to be in a car accident, you wouldn't react or nothing.” He leaned over his desk, a cheeky smirk on his face and his voice a low whisper.

“How would you use it in a sentence?” His large hands folded over each other on Eggsy's desk, and he looked so nervous as he responded.

“I think Mr. Hart is dispassionate about everything beyond English.” His smirk grew, and it got a small chuckle out of Mr. Hart.

He smiled, his smile was almost indescribable. His whole face would light up when he smiled. The expression would make Eggsy's insides twist and turn all the wrong way, and he went home that night and masturbated to the idea of Mr. Hart smiling like that at him, groping him, kissing him and making Eggsy all his own.

In the early hours, he was searching around the internet, still beaming and warm after his orgasm. A while ago, he'd heard of TCC – the teacher crush community. Only now was he browsing it, immediately falling in love with the community and making his own blog. His first post was awkward, likely something he'd thought to write in his journal before, but never did.

_hes handsome, his voice makes my stomach twist up and i just touched myself thinking about him fucking me._

Within only twenty minutes, he'd received three likes on his post, and he got a message.

_Hi! I see you're new! I'm Roxy, what's your name?_

**eggsy. you have a crush on your teacher too??**

_Yeah, that's what the community is about. Check out my blog, I think you'd like it._

He browsed Roxy's blog for twenty minutes, finding himself envying every single thing she posted.

_My teacher is super retro, I feel like Lolita every time she keeps me after class and disciplines me for teasing her. One time I came in with heart-shaped sunglasses and after class she kissed me. Holy shit, she's absolutely perfect._

_She just smiled at me and asked me to call her later tonight. My heart skipped twelve beats._

_What we do is perfectly legal. I'm three days away from being 18, we've never done anything sexual before._

_She put her hand on my thigh while we were talking. She asked me if I enjoy Sapphic literature, and she sent me home with The Price of Salt._

_She is the Carol to my Therese._

_I called her last night and we masturbated together._

Envy boiled in Eggsy. He thought she was just trying to brag, make him feel like shit because he hadn't gotten Mr. Hart to do anything romantic with him.

He decided that he would make his feelings known to Mr. Hart. _Harry_. He'd make his feelings known to Harry.

* * *

 

He steps into class, finding that Harry hasn't come in yet. He slips into the front seat, right by the teacher's desk, placing himself in his direct line of sight. If he wanted to address the class, he'd be addressing Eggsy first and foremost.

He's smirking, grinning, looking proud and confident as the class fills in. When Harry finally enters the room, the tension grows so thick it could be cut with a knife. Eggsy smiles up at his teacher.

“Hello,” he says slowly, setting down his leather briefcase and leaning his hip against the desk.

Eggsy leans his jaw on his palm, his smirk distracting Harry as he asks the class about _Fahrenheit 451_. He tries to answer every single question, however, Harry disregards him and calls on other students.

At first he's upset. _Can he not tell I'm trying to impress him?_ He glares, just slightly, to get his point across.

Soon, he's called on to answer a question about Beatty. He barely registers what he's saying, he knows he is getting the answer right, because Harry smiles and nods reassuringly when he stops speaking.

“Exactly. Great job, Gary.” They were still on formal name basis, but in Eggsy's head they weren't.

He moves on to other questions, but he still stares in that star-struck way he does whenever he gets any bit of Harry's attention.

* * *

 

A month or two later, Eggsy is asked to stay after class momentarily to discuss his journal entry for the previous day.

He takes a seat across from Harry at his desk, he sits with his bag on his lap, trying to hide his excitement at being alone in a room with him. This man he's been admiring for weeks and weeks is finally spending a private moment with him, something he'd only dreamed about. He could only imagine how vulgar they'd get. Maybe he'd ask for him to stay after school, ask him to help clean up, get talking about how they're both lonely.

Maybe in a few hours he'd be bent over a desk, begging for Harry to go deeper and crying when he complies.

Eggsy straightens up, smiling pleasantly at Harry as he flips to the dog-eared page in the journal. He places his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, he looks so perfect with those thick, black rims framing his tired eyes.

“Gary—”

“Eggsy. Please, call me Eggsy.” He interrupts, gripping harder onto the fabric of his bag and keeping eye contact with Harry.

“ _Eggsy_ ,” his voice sounds bright, but he does sound slightly annoyed. “I'd like to speak with you about your journal.”

He looks over it briefly, exhaling slowly as he reaches the end of the passage.

Eggsy is confused to see Harry upset. Why would he be upset? He smirks up at his teacher, hoping his smile will brighten his mood.

“' _You're handsome, you makes my stomach twist up?_ ' Eggsy, you need to be careful with things like this. Legally, I can't do anything.” He looks remorseful as he says this. Eggsy furrows his brow and looks completely lost as he tries to place why Harry would say that.

“What do you mean? I thought you liked me back. That's why I wrote that at all.” His eyes get blurry, his heart sinks in his chest and he covers his face with his hands.

He stops himself from sobbing, but his back does shudder as he gets his distress out. He hears a quiet exhale, more like a sigh, and a hand rests gently on his shoulder.

Eggsy looks up to find Harry staring at him with sympathetic eyes. He smiles gently when he sees his student brighten up, and he claps his shoulder a few times.

“How about we agree to one thing? If you want to keep flirting, I'll give you a phone number, and I'll be available between six and ten. Please, text or call me then.” He smiles, his voice is low and calm.

He scribbles down a set of numbers, setting it in front of Eggsy. He takes it, his eyes wide and probably reflecting some kind of deep-rooted love and admiration. They smile at each other in silence, and his first instinct is to lean into Harry and kiss him, but he doesn't feel the same.

“I'll talk to you tonight, Eggsy.” He reassures him, making him nervous, making those dreaded knots in his stomach again.

* * *

 

Eggsy paces around his room, waiting for Harry to respond to his text.

_i love you, can we please go out???_

He'd already spoken to Roxy earlier in the night, she regaled him with stories about her teacher, and how they recently planned to go on a mini-break and finally have sex. He was being nice to her while they chatted, but he found himself in a fiery rage as she went on and on about how much she loved her teacher and how her teacher reciprocated those feelings so openly.

_She loves me, too, she's been hinting that she's going to take me to some beautiful villa in France once summer break starts. I'll be legal then, I can finally get away from my parents, go to a beautiful country with someone maybe even more beautiful, no point rejecting that offer._

**wow, lucky. i couldn't convince t to do that.**

_Aww, you just need to work harder! I hope you two end up happy together. <3_

He lies back in bed, nervous about how Harry will respond. He's sure he'll say the same back, especially after giving him the number in the first place. Eggsy paces again to forget the awful twisting of his organs, and he nearly panics when his phone buzzes.

Eggsy rushes to the phone, sitting down on the edge of his bed. It takes him four reads to understand what Harry's saying. His heart races and he can't comprehend what it is that he's feeling.

I feel exactly the same way, Eggsy. But we need to remain inconspicuous.

**wot?**

He kicks himself. He's going to make Harry think that he's stupid and unworthy of his love.

We can't be like this in class. Only off campus. I hope you understand.

He gets it completely. Their situation only gets more romantic, he practically melts thinking that they'll both be so secretive. Maybe he'd get to go to Harry's house, for complete privacy.

**i get you. whats the plan???**

While he waits for a response, he dreams. Living in Harry's house, spending a few hours alone before he gets home from work, tease each other while making dinner, having rough sex before curling up together in bed, all of it nearly made him cry, it was so perfect.

Tomorrow, how about we go to a movie together? There's one I think you'd like.

**of course, harry.**

**mr. hart, shit.**

Don't apologise. I don't want you treating me like I'm your teacher.

Eggsy holds his phone to his chest, smiling and laughing as he mentally prepares for his first date. He immediately goes to text Roxy, and she's quite proud of him.

_Really? You bagged T? Good job! <3 Good luck to you both._

**thanks so much, rox. hes takin me to a movie tomorrow, cant wait.**

_Oh my god. Tell me everything._

**will do. nite rox.**

_Night!_

His head spins. This can't be real, nothing feels real anymore. He's going on a date with smart, beautiful, _perfect_ Harry.

* * *

 

He can't focus all day. Eggsy finds himself sitting in the bathroom for all of Maths, he can't possibly focus on algebra when all he can think about is how he's going to prepare for his date. Obviously he needs to wear cologne, he needs to wear fresher clothes than the ones he currently has on, and he has an Adidas jacket he wants to wear. Yellow and black, he'd worn it before to class and Harry thought it was nice.

Eggsy palmed himself through his trousers while reading through the texts. He kept himself silent, rolling his palm over his stiffening crotch, he makes himself upset when he remembers it's not Harry jerking him off. When he comes, he immediately regrets what he's done. He's got two classes left, one of which is Harry's.

He hears someone step into the washroom. The door clicks shut, like it's been locked. Eggsy silences his panting and his muted moans, but he didn't stop in time. He hears a familiar voice.

“Is anybody in here?” Harry asks, low voice, just like the one he used yesterday.

“Harry?” Eggsy asks, exasperated, breathing a bit too hard and conspicuously.

He opens the door, they share a quiet smile when they see each other. Eggsy's cheeks are red, he covers himself with his jacket, turning more red in the face seeing Harry.

“What are you doing?” He closes the door behind him, allowing privacy between the both of them. Eggsy smirks up at Harry, eyes half-lidded, and tries to gesture at him to come closer.

“Thinking about you, what are _you_ doing in here?” Eggsy grins when Harry comes closer, he grabs Eggsy's arms, smiling down at him.

“I did just want privacy, but this will do.” He notices the tightness in his pants and starts running his fingertips over the bulge. Eggsy goes wide-eyed and he leans back, throwing his head back and moaning silently as Harry caresses his crotch.

They sit back in the toilet, Eggsy breathes heavily, holding onto Harry for support.

“Oh god, _fuck me_ , Harry.” He whines, gripping hard onto the older man, grinning and exhaling loudly and crying in joy.

While he thinks they're just going to make out for a few minutes in the stall, Harry slips his hand into his pants and starts pulling out his cock. Eggsy becomes slightly concerned, his eyebrows raise curiously and he is unsure what Harry is doing.

He takes his cock and holds it by Eggsy's mouth, brows furrowed as he tries to non-verbally tell Eggsy to suck it.

“Can we just kiss instead?” He asks quietly, his voice almost shaking. Harry steps back, sighing.

“You're getting nothing, then. Fuck the movie, let's just go back to my house after school. Would you like that?” He zips his trousers back up, and Eggsy gets upset, thinking he's ruined his chance with Harry.

“Yeah, can we kiss before you go?” He tries to get on Harry's level, tilting his head and inviting him in for a kiss.

Harry walks out of the toilets and Eggsy is left to clean himself up and feel ashamed for not giving him a blowjob.

* * *

 

  **i fucked up rox.**

_How'd you fuck up?_

**we were in the toilet. he was rubbing me an i was about to cum but he wanted me to blow him. i just wanted a kiss.**

_You didn't fuck up Eggsy. What's going on now?_

**were goin to his place after school. im so nervous. what if i dont do well???**

_Do well? Sex?_

**yeh. im sure hes invitin me to have sex with him. im so scared i wont do it rite. he was so mad i didnt blow him i have to do well when we fuck.**

_Anything in particular that you like in bed?_

He'd never had sex before. He couldn't even imagine how exactly he'd want to have sex. In all the videos he'd seen, he did like the idea of Harry topping him, and he loved being rough with himself while masturbating, he was certain he enjoyed those kinds of things. Would Harry enjoy those things?

**yeah. but i dunno if hell like it.**

_Well, hopefully he will. Good luck. I've got to get to bed. Night!_

**nite roxy. thank you.**

* * *

 

The car ride is silent. Eggsy sits in the front seat, gazing out the window and watching everything with a bored kind of look in his eyes. He is excited, there's no doubt about that, but he just can't get himself visibly enthusiastic about going to Harry's house and finally doing something he'd only imagined for months. Those same knots were in his stomach, they never failed to show up when he was with Harry.

When they get to his townhouse, he leads Eggsy in like he's not supposed to be seen around here. He locks them in, and for a brief moment Eggsy gets to look around the house. Framed butterflies, paintings of dogs, overall very classy and what he'd expect from Harry, beyond the butterflies.

“It's really nice,” he sounds awestruck, but really he just can't believe they're alone, granted complete privacy for the first time since they've known each other.

“Thank you.” Harry has his hands on Eggsy's shoulder, moving to stand behind him as he lets him look around. He doesn't get too far before he insists that they get a drink and go upstairs.

“You'll have time to look around later, but right now, I really need a drink.”

He pours them both a finger of whisky and they go up to his bedroom. Eggsy feels quite adult, lying in bed with someone so much older, someone who did actually care about him, someone who actually put effort into him.

Harry was in a good mood now, he was kissing Eggsy, cupping his face and making him feel so incredibly special. He laughs during every break they take to breathe. The knots are undoing themselves as they kiss, Harry grins when Eggsy tries to pull him on top of him.

“You little slut,” he laughs gently, kissing down Eggsy's neck. He shudders when Harry calls him that, _god_ , the things he does to him.

Harry is hard before they even begin undressing. However, when they do undress, he doesn't undress himself fully, instead opting for Eggsy to be completely naked. He takes in the sight, such a pretty young boy lying before him, grinning up at him like it was all he knew. Harry smirked when Eggsy moved his hand down his naked stomach per his command. His pale skin was flushing pink as his fingers crept further down.

He eventually is just barely touching his cock, it's erect and it's been painful to ignore for as long as he has. Harry glances between the prick and the gaze of its owner, he leans over and takes Eggsy's hand, moving it in the exact way he wants.

He makes Eggsy jerk himself off, first slow, excruciating really. His hand strokes his prick very slowly, but his grip is firm and it sends electric shocks down his legs. He arches them, Harry places himself between them and further instructs Eggsy.

Harry has him progressively speed up, his grip lighter as the sensation intensifies. He'd never felt like this going on his own.

“Fuck, _FUCK_ ,” he groans at the back of his throat as he leans back, arching his back and sighing in a high tone as Harry grabs his other hand and licks Eggsy's index finger. It makes him shiver in delight, he can feel precum pooling at the head of his cock. He's throbbing, he's nearing an orgasm, but Harry doesn't allow him.

Harry lubes up his and Eggsy's finger with saliva and starts rubbing them against his arsehole. He catches a breath in his chest, his eyes go wide and he starts having doubts. Of course, these doubts don't stop him from letting Harry penetrate him with his own finger.

The finger slips in slowly, at a pace that burns.

“ _Ow_ , fuck!” He whimpers, exhaling sharply and trying to push himself onto his finger to get the pain over with.

His shoulders tense up, he shakes and grabs hard onto the bed. He squeezes his eyes shut, imagining how sex could be like this. He liked rough, he loved fucking himself with his mum's dildos, but he didn't like how unlubed fingering felt.

He couldn't find a way to describe how awful it felt, but he couldn't manage to tell Harry he didn't like it. He was getting what he wanted—he was having sex with Harry, but the pain was too unbearable. Eggsy's stomach turned, he felt like he would start vomiting.

After that moment ended, the finger was removed. When he looks down to see what he's doing now, he notices obscene amounts of blood leaking from him. He screams, his eyes are wide and he can't comprehend that all of this has made him bleed. Harry scowls, he grips his hand over his mouth and nose, Eggsy can barely breathe after he does this.

“ _Shh_ , or I'll stop right now.” He whispers, somehow harsh yet gentle.

Eggsy feels internally grateful when he insists that he'll stop, now he hopes that Harry will take him to the hospital, or just try to stop the bleeding.

He leans over to the bedside table and pulls out a box of condoms, putting one on before he goes to fuck Eggsy. It's unlubed, he didn't pull out his lube or search deeper into his drawer to find the pre-lubed condoms, but Eggsy wouldn't know he had lube at all.

At first, it's gut-wrenching pain, Harry pushes his cock into Eggsy slowly, which makes him yelp and groan and breathe quickly. He claps his hand down on his mouth, pushing in until the entire length of his prick is stuck inside his virgin arse. Eggsy's eyes form fat tears, ones that crawl down his pink cheeks and alert Harry that he is hurting.

He doesn't stop.

Next, he starts sliding his cock in back and forth. Eggsy feels like his insides are going to be torn out, he shrieks into Harry's palm as he fucks him as deeply as he can. The garbled groan/shriek/whine barely resonated beneath Harry's strong hand. He feels like he's being torn apart.

“Don't you like that? You told me you liked it rough.” He grabs his thighs, forcing him to ride his cock until he's finished.

“Doesn't it hurt you?” He sounds pleading, he wants to get out of this house as quickly as possible, switch schools, change his name, whatever he can do just so he'd never have to see Harry again.

Eggsy bobs on him, not so much bob as he is stuck with an erect prick in his arse and he can't move. Everything is sore, he wants to go home. His fear blossoms as Harry pulls out of Eggsy.

His face is hostile, he scoffs when he sees Eggsy try to run away, but the soreness keeps him from leaving the bed. Blood pools under him, he's starting to get light-headed. Harry grabs his face, staring deep into Eggsy's eyes and glaring.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You can't leave. You'll tell everyone about what we've done. I'm not going to get fired because of you.” He pins Eggsy down by his neck, holding it tightly between his two hands.

Beneath him, the boy cowers, his tears flow freely now. He swears at Roxy in his head for encouraging him to do this. It's not her fault, but he did take her seriously and because of that he was going to die. He mostly curses himself for joining that community, for writing in his journal, for flirting with Harry at all, for fucking himself over, for letting himself be locked up in his house, for not telling anybody where he was going to be, for believing that he could have a relationship with his teacher, for believing that Harry would treat him right. But most importantly, he screamed at himself for getting himself killed, leaving Daisy protected by absolutely nobody.

“Please, I won't say nothing. I just want to go home.” He sobs, sounding more like a primary school child than a fifteen-year-old.

“To your alcoholic, drug addict mother? To your stepfather who beats you and pushes the drugs your mother abuses instead of caring for your baby sister? I don't think you're necessary there, not if I call the NSPCC. She'll be put into better care than you ever provided.” His words sting, Eggsy knows his nose is running and that he'll soon pass out from blood loss, but he still wastes energy crying.

“Daisy needs me. Just let me go home, Mr. Hart.” He tries to sound level, but Harry doesn't listen.

“You never did anything to care for her. You're absolutely worthless, Eggsy.”

Harry tightens his grip on Eggsy's throat, he begins choking, His thumbs press hard onto the centre of his neck, he can feel the air slowly dying in his lungs. He thrashes, he uses all of his energy and will to kick Harry off.

He chokes and coughs when he tries to tell Harry to stop. Eggsy becomes weaker as he begs, his bright eyes become dull as he stares up into eyes that he once thought held every secret to the universe. Now, he can't see anything behind them. Just glazed eyes that likely have viewed this same image more than once.

 


End file.
